crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Mortal Kombat vs DC
Scorpion-"Scorpion was once a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan before he was slain by the elder Sub-Zero. Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament and killed Sub-Zero to avenge the murders of his family and clan. But Sub-Zero's younger brother assumed his name and donned the familiar blue assassin's garb. Though he remains Quan Chi's enforcer, Scorpion will not rest until this Sub-Zero has been slain as well." Sub-Zero-"An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Sub-Zero is skilled in the art of kombat and commands the power of ice and cold. He assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero when his brother was killed by the ninja specter Scorpion in the same Mortal Kombat tournament that Liu Kang won. Though his brother succumbed to corruption, Sub-Zero struggles with his conscience and questions the methods of his clan. He will one day have to make a choice between loyalty to the Lin Kuei and the safety of Earthrealm." Sonya Blade-"The impulsive Special Forces agent Sonya Blade knew nothing of other realms until she stumbled upon the Mortal Kombat tournament while pursuing the Black Dragon clan member Kano. On Shang Tsung's island, she met Liu Kang and Raiden and her purpose in life was forever changed. She convinced her partner Jax to join her in spearheading a division of the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earthrealm from outside forces. Though she has defended against exotic threats from other worlds, nothing could have prepared her for the invasion to come." Shang Tsung-"A sorcerer who consumes the souls of his victims, Shang Tsung played host to the Mortal Kombat tournament in Earthrealm, stacking the odds in favor of the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. He was finally defeated by the Shaolin monk Liu Kang and has sought to regain the favor of his master, Shao Kahn, ever since. His hatred of Liu Kang runs deep, and he would desire nothing more than to consume the soul of the one warrior who denied him victory." Liu Kang-"A Shaolin monk, Liu Kang saved Earthrealm from the forces of Outworld by defeating Shang Tsung in the Mortal Kombat tournament. That peace was short-lived. Shao Kahn, angered by his defeat, bypassed the rules and invaded Earthrealm. Liu Kang was called back to action by Raiden, God of Thunder. With the Forces of Light at his side, he again pushed back the invasion and defeated Shao Kahn's minions. Liu Kang has returned to the Wu Shi Academy to continue his martial arts training, but his time there will be brief as a new threat beckons him to action." Kitana-" Princess of Edenia, Kitana fights to free her realm from the oppression of Shao Kahn. Long ago, her realm was merged with Outworld when the emperor successfully invaded. When Earthrealm came under threat, she fought beside her new allies Liu Kang, Raiden, and the Forces of Light to deny the emperor another konquest. Having returned to Outworld, she has discovered a new threat and must uncover the truth behind the devastation.'" Jax Briggs-"A decorated soldier and formidable warrior, Jax found that he could enhance his strength and fighting ability through technology. Replacing his arms with cybernetics, he has become a juggernaut in the fight to protect Earthrealm. After Emperor Shao Kahn's invasion, Jax realized that the military was unprepared for threats from other realms. He and his partner, Sonya Blade, formed a division of the Special Forces tasked with monitoring threats not from this world. The Outerworld Investigation Agency will soon face its first crisis." Kano-"An undisciplined but deadly thug, Kano is a killer for hire. His allegiance to the Black Dragon clan has been profitable, though dangerous--exactly the way he likes it. Kano joined Shao Kahn's ranks during the invasion of Earthrealm, forsaking his own realm for personal gain. For his crimes, he is constantly hunted by the Special Forces agent Sonya Blade. Though he enjoys the chase, he knows that one day he will finish her in Mortal Kombat. That day might soon be at hand." Raiden- "Raiden: God of Thunder, Protector of Earthrealm. Ageless and wise beyond measure, he is the defender who rallies Earthrealm's mortals to fight against the forces of evil. When his brother, Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, finally invaded Earthrealm, only Raiden and his Forces of Light stood between slavery and freedom. As Earthrealm merged with Outworld, Raiden held the line and fought back against the emperor, defeating him and freeing Earthrealm. It seemed that peace was finally achieved, but the battle for Earthrealm had only just begun." Baraka- "Tarkatans are vicious mutants from the wastes of Outworld, and Baraka is the most brutal among them. Serving in Shao Kahn's army, he gained the emperor's favor and became one of his personal enforcers. Many of Shao Kahn's opponents have been slain by Baraka's retractable blades, including the defenders of Earthrealm during the emperor's invasion. But when Shao Kahn was defeated by the Forces of Light, Baraka vowed to avenge his master and returned to Earthrealm to hunt them down." Shao Kahn-"Emperor Shao Kahn's lust for power is matched only by his ruthlessness. For ages he conquered other realms and merged them with Outworld. Eventually he turned his attention to Earthrealm. To stave off invasion, Raiden convinced the Elder Gods to enforce the rules of the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Only if Shao Kahn were to win the tournament could he take Earthrealm. But Liu Kang defeated Outworld's champion, Shang Tsung, dashing any chance of Shao Kahn's victory. Enraged, Shao Kahn disregarded the Elder Gods' warnings and mounted an invasion. Defeated once again by Raiden and his allies, he was seemingly ripped apart by his own portal. But the realms are never truly safe from the evil that is Shao Kahn." Batman-"When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears and operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor, Batman fights crime with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles." The Flash-"After a freak laboratory accident, police chemist Barry Allen was given the powers of super speed and took on the crimson costume of the Flash. Able to travel at nearly the speed of light, the Flash can also vibrate through most obstacles and has been known to phase into entirely different realities." Catwoman-"Selina Kyle operates as a costumed cat burglar in Gotham City, and has a love-hate relationship with Batman. She is able to commit nearly impossible crimes thanks to her athletic prowess, skills with a whip, and seductive wiles." Captain Marvel-"Young Billy Batson was an orphan who wandered into a deep cavern. There he encountered the ancient wizard Shazam, who granted Billy the ability to transform into the hero Captain Marvel. Whenever Billy speaks the name "SHAZAM!", a mystical lightning bolt recreates him as a hero with super-strength, flight, speed, and other powers of mythological heroes. In return, he must always fight evil in its form as the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man." Green Lantern-"Fighter pilot Hal Jordan was testing an experimental aircraft when he found himself transported into the desert, to the side of a dying alien who gifted him with a glowing ring, which is charged regularly by a green lantern. By taking the ring, Jordan found himself drafted into the Green Lantern Corps, an interstellar police force that assigned him to protect Earth. Jordan can use his ring to conjure up anything he can imagine!" Wonder Woman-"Daughter of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, Princess Diana sprung from the mists of Greek mythology. She left the female-only island of Themyscira to travel to "Man's World" as an emissary of peace. Gifted with super-strength and invulnerability, her main tool in crime-fighting is her golden Lasso of Truth. Unbreakable, it forces all captured by it to tell the truth." Lex Luthor- "One of the richest and smartest men in the world, Lex Luthor is motivated by bottomless ambition, an egotistical disregard for morality, and an intense hatred of Superman. Using the resources of his financial empire as head of LexCorp, Luthor has developed a high-tech suit to duplicate some of Superman's abilities. Luthor is obsessed with removing the man he sees as the main obstacle to his rise to absolute power." The Joker-"An insanely homicidal super-villain, the Joker's white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. The self-styled "Clown Prince of Crime" has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch-nemesis, Batman." Superman- "As the planet Krypton braced for destruction, the infant Kal-El was placed in a rocket ship by his parents and sent into space. Arriving on Earth as the Last Son of Krypton, he was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent on their Kansas farm. Clark Kent manifests the amazing powers of super-strength, flight, and invulnerability under Earth's yellow sun. Instilled with the values of right and wrong, he has taken on the identity of Superman to defend his adopted planet." Deathstroke-"Slade Wilson was given enhanced abilities as part of a military experiment, and has such confidence in his skills as a mercenary and assassin that his chosen costume highlights the fact that he only has one eye. Adept at both sword and gunplay, his superhuman physical abilities are matched by his tactical genius and his facility for manipulating both allies and enemies alike." Darkseid-A ruthless despot, Darkseid rules over the perpetually burning planet known as Apokolips. Obsessed with discovering the "Anti-Life Equation", he plans to use it to complete his quest for absolute power, and rule over all life in the universe. Nearly invulnerable, his powers include the ability to project Omega Beams from his eyes-dark rays with the power to alter, transport, and incinerate everything that he may come into contact with. Category:Blog posts